Manipulation n'est pas mère de vertu
by Shinevousadoore
Summary: Le Docteur est prisonnier du Valiant et impuissant face à la cruauté du Maître qui ne connaît aucune limite mais une erreur de sa part fit tout basculer... Maître!Simm x 10!Docteur (Edit : j'ai réécrit les chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus agréables à lire, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil sur la nouvelle version)
1. Chapitre Premier

Manipulation n'est pas mère de vertu

Rating : M

Pairing : Maître/Docteur

Disclaimer : je ne détiens pas Doctor Who

Cette fiction fera plusieurs chapitres, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire,

Enjoy !

Chapitre - 1

« Maître, je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable... »

Le Docteur avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait répété cette phrase, tel un curé faisant un son sermon à sa paroisse. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire le Premier ministre, amusé par les supplications du Seigneur du Temps. Entendre son ennemi lui parler ainsi avait tendance à lui rappeler qu'il avait la situation en main. Qu'il avait réussi avec brio son plan de conquête. Et il adorait cette sensation que cela lui procurait. Ce sentiment de toute puissance le rendais encore plus fou qu'il ne l'étais déjà.

L'homme attrapa un verre d'eau sur la table et le lança au visage du son vieil ennemi, qui ne releva même pas ce geste habituel de violence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui en vouloir, il était le dernier de son espèce après tout. Le Seigneur du Temps tendit son tournevis laser vers le prisonnier, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et une idée brillante en tête. Cette fois, son idée sortirait de l'ordinaire.

« Toujours à bavarder, Docteur. Tu es vraiment une pipelette. Le pire c'est que tu me rabâches sans cesse la même chose. Je ne sais pas moi, innove un peu, cela rendrait nos échanges plus agréable. »

Le Premier Ministre s'arrêta quelques instants et repris. De sa main droite, il se mit à faire tourner la chaise où était son ennemi sur elle-même, comme un enfant qui regarde un tourniquet. Son regard se posa sur l'immense table du Valiant qui était en bois massif mais un beau bois beige, qui faisait ressortir la richesse de l'endroit. On pouvait apercevoir sur cette table des paquets de feuilles classées par taille et par poids, formant un tout harmonieux. Lassé, Le Maître arrêta de faire tourner le fauteuil.

« Oh, je sais en quoi je vais te transformer ! Je viens d'avoir une idée de génie. Enfin, toutes mes idées sont brillantes, pas uniquement celle-là. »

Le Maître avait dit ça d'un ton joyeux, tout en s'amusant à pousser le fauteuil du Docteur à défaut de le faire tourner. L'homme brun appuya sur le tournevis pendant son meilleur ennemi poussait un couinement de douleur. Un sourire éclaira le visage du dictateur qui se mit à taper dans ses mains, fier de lui et se dirigea vers Lucy, qui n'avait pas manquée un seul moment de la scène, un air fasciné sur son fin visage. Son mari l'attrapa avec douceur par les épaules et la dirigea vers le Docteur, qui était légèrement sonné. La femme blonde observa le Docteur avec un air émerveillé et embrassa son mari. Le Docteur sentait ses deux cœurs battre plus vite que d'habitude, la fatigue et le stress qu'il ressentait ne l'aidant nullement.

« J'en deviendrais presque jalouse, Harry. C'est... fascinant ! »

L'homme se retint de rire, amusé cependant un sourire éclairait ses lèvres pâles. Voir Lucy ainsi l'attendrissait légèrement même s'il la trouvait bien trop influençable. Toujours prête à le soutenir malgrès tout. Le Docteur, lui, observait le regard emplit d'effroi de Francine qui n'avait loupé aucune miette de la scène. Un mouvement de panique le prit à la gorge, qu'est-ce que le Maître lui avait fait ? Son regard se baissa sur ses mains, qui ne possédaient plus de rides à présent mais étaient plus fines qu'auparavant.

« Ne me regarda pas ainsi, Docteur. »

L'homme avait pincé ses lèvres d'un air contrarié mais il se mit à sourire tout en attrapa le Docteur par la main, le forçant à se lever. Il le tira avec douceur et fermeté vers un miroir. Tremblant, le Docteur se laissa faire mais n'osa regarder, appliquant à lui-même la politique de l'autruche. Les mains chaudes du Maître sur ses frêles épaules lui fit prendre son courage à deux mains et il posa son regard sur le miroir, apercevant le visage souriant de son ennemi et recula instinctivement en voyant sa tête. Ses lèvres s'ouvrir avec stupeur.

« Vous... Vous m'avez transformée en femme ? »

Le sourire du Maître s'agrandit. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle jouissance.

« J'espère que cela te plaît. »

Il avait dit ça d'un air mutin. Le Docteur se décida d'observer son corps, elle était plutôt mince avec un peu de poitrine et de long cheveux bruns bouclés.

« Moi en tout cas, je te trouve plus agréable à regarder ainsi qu'en papy. »

Le Docteur se mit à instinctivement à trembler. Une dizaine de scénarios catastrophes emplirent la tête du Seigneur du Temps.

« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? »

Le Maître pencha la tête, surpris. Le Docteur se reprit, pleine d'aplomb.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucun intérêt à me mettre enceinte. »

Elle avait parlé d'un ton froid, essayant de camoufler la peur qui montait.

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

L'homme eut un air perplexe sur le visage pendant que le Docteur se mordait la lèvre, préférant éviter de donner trop d'idée à son psychopathe d'ennemi. Surtout dans ce style.

« Je dois t'avouer que l'idée de te toucher me ferait remonter de lointain souvenir mais je préfère te torturer, qu'on se le dise. »

Même si le Docteur n'en laissa rien paraître mais c'était actuellement une bonne nouvelle. Ente être torturée et se faire tripoter par le Premier Ministre, le choix était vite fait. La torture était le choix le moins pire.

« Pour l'instant, je vais seulement te garder comme plante verte. Tu seras une jolie décoration dans la salle de contrôle. J'hésite encore à l'endroit dans lequel je vais te poser. »

L'homme se mit à rire, taquin et raccompagna la jeune femme près de son bureau. IL se désintéressa rapidement d'elle et se mit à taper nerveusement d'un rythme de quatre sur la table. L'homme finit par partir, laissant démunie la jolie brune. Être comparée à une plante n'était des plus agréable mais elle s'en contenterait. Elle aperçut Francine qui se dirigeait vers elle lui servant du thé et se mit à parler à voie basse.

« Les femmes sont la faiblesse des hommes, Docteur. Le Maître n'en fait pas exception. Manipulez-le et on sortira tous d'ici. »

Le Docteur dévisagea la mère de Martha.

« Je ne peux pas manipuler décemment le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'univers. Et qui vous dis que ça marcherait ? »

« Oh que si, vous le pouvez. Croyez-bien aussi que c'est que c'est la seule façon de lui sauver la vie si on arrive à l'arrêter. »

Le Docteur frémit en entendant cette menace contre son compatriote. Ses cœurs se serrèrent à l'idée de le savoir mort, l'idée de la solitude lui tordait le ventre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait tolérer que ce gaspillage de vie humaine continue. Le monde était désormais régné par la pauvreté et la misère. Le désespoir avait prit place au cœur de l'espèce humaine.

Le Docteur se mit à penser à Rose, sa douce Rose. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle était avec lui en ce même moment ? Aurait-elle acceptée qu'il fasse ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Ce qui était contre toutes ses valeurs et ses principes depuis des siècles ? Le Seigneur du Temps regarda le plafond et se mis à réfléchir. Il lui fallait un plan. Et un bon. Fermant ses yeux chocolats, elle se mit à réfléchir en mettant à sa disposition tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle finit par trouver une idée qui la rebuta profondément et s'allongea sur le sol pour trouver une solution acceptable.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

J'ai conservé ici le terme « Seigneur du Temps » pour parler du Docteur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car dans les classiques, il n'y avait de distinction de sexe entre les individus mâles et femelles (oui, dit comme ça, ça sonne bizarrement). Une femme n'était pas appelée Dame du Temps mais Seigneur du Temps, preuve d'une égalité parfaite entre les sexes. Voilà la raison pour laquelle dans mes fictions, ce terme sera toujours utilisé pour parler des différents genres.


	2. Chapitre Second

Hellow,

Voici la suite,

Enjoy !

XXX

Le Maître réveilla le Docteur sans ménagement. Celle-ci avait mal au dos à force de dormir par terre et l'odeur de bois ciré lui donnait la nausée. La fatigue et la culpabilité la submergeait avant même qu'elle n'est commencé son plan. Sa décision était prise. Elle ne pouvait continuer de tolérer les caprices cruels et meurtriers du Maître. L'horreur qu'avait subit le Japon ne devait pas recommencer. A aucun prix. Et comment pouvait-elle rester insensible à la torture quotidienne que subissait Jack par sa faute ? Le connaissant, il ne lui en voudrait même pas. Elle se leva et sourit en direction du Premier Ministre, qui semblait attentif à ses gestes.

« Hé bien Docteur, tu as l'air d'avoir bien pris le fait d'être une femme. Ça doit être tout nouveau pour toi. »

« En effet, c'est assez déroutant mais pas désagréable. »

Le Docteur se força à sourire doucement tout en observant discrètement le langage corporel du Maître, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il semblait plutôt réceptif à elle. Remarque, il l'avait toujours était. Elle s'étira, laissant le Maître poser un regard curieux sur elle, attendant des gestes de sa part. Les yeux chocolats du Docteur se posèrent sur Tish, qui nettoyait la table en bois tout en écoutant l'échange entre eux. Elle irait sûrement tout répéter à ses parents.

« Je pense aller prendre une douche, Maître. »

L'homme pencha la tête surpris puis n'osa pas refuser. Il la trouvait si jolie ainsi ! Surtout avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Vraiment, en femme, elle était magnifique. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se rappelait les sentiments qu'il avait enfoui en lui il y a des années de cela. La relation forte et complice qu'ils avaient eu sur Gallifrey il y a fort longtemps. Tout cet amour qu'il y avait pu avoir. Ce constat l'agaça fortement et il décida que pour la peine, il donnerait des poires à manger au Docteur. Il savait à quel point elle détestait ce fruit, juste l'odeur avait tendance à la dégoûter, voir même à lui couper l'appétit. Ses pensées se remirent à dériver vers son plan de conquête et tapa nerveusement au rythme de quatre sur la table. Etre nostalgique n'était jamais bon chez lui.

Le Docteur, elle, semblait surprise d'avoir pu faire ce qu'elle voulait aussi facilement. D'habitude, le Maître s'amusait à lui faire comprendre qui était le fort des deux et après avoir fait son monologue (toujours le même pour ne pas changer) au Docteur, il lui permettait de se laver mais là c'était facile, trop facile. A peine sortie de la douche, une main chaude - celle de Francine - lui attrapa avec fermeté le bras, obligeant le Seigneur du Temps à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ravie de voir que vous m'avez écoutée. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard empli de froideur. Francine l'ignora cela et continua, se fichant éperdument des états d'âme du Docteur. Sa seule préoccupation actuellement était de faire la peau au Premier Ministre et d'avoir des nouvelles de Martha. Et puis pourquoi pas, retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. Faire la bonniche pour un homme qui la méprisait, non merci.

« Je vous ai préparé des vêtements adéquats. Le mieux, une fois réussi, c'est de continuer jusqu'au bout. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me dictiez ma conduite. »

Le Docteur avait parlé d'un ton dur et se sentait déjà honteuse. Elle avait à peine commencé qu'elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle faisait. Comment en était-elle venue à vouloir manipuler son plus vieil ennemi ? Elle venait de fouler du pied 900 ans de principes pour lesquels elle s'était battue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Docteur avait vu sa situation au sein du Valiant s'améliorer de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait le Maître, mais visiblement, le fait d'avoir changer de sexe avait fait tourner la tête à son vieil ennemi. La jolie brune posa les yeux sur le premier ministre, qui s'amusait avec un Toclafane. Il s'en servait comme boule de bownling sous les couinements joyeux de celui-ci, qui semblait adorer de rouler à grande vitesse sur le sol et de casser des vases qui servaient de quilles. Le Docteur tourna la tête et observa Lucy qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. L'excitation et la fascination qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant le Seigneur du Temps changer s'était peu à peu muée en jalousie.

Le Docteur porta à ses lèvres une tasse de thé et posa discrètement ses yeux sur le Maître, visiblement absorbé sur son travail. Il avait dû se lasser de sa partie de bowling. La jolie brune se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

« Toujours sur votre idée de gouverner l'univers ? »

L'homme leva la tête et la regarda d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle s'assied sur le bureau et se força à sourire.

« A ton avis, Docteur ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous arrêter maintenant ? Vous savez comme moi vous aller vous lasser rapidement de tout ça. Vous préférez mille fois venir me chercher des noises. »

Le Maître fit la moue, peu convaincu. Nerveusement, il tapa sur un rythme de 4 sur la table, faisant comprendre la petite brune qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le doux visage du Docteur. Il aimait la voir sourire, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir son ancien ami auprès de lui. Avant qu'elle l'abandonne, il y a tellement longtemps. L'homme se leva, captivé par le regard de cette femme qu'il avait tant pourchassée, maltraitée et qui l'avait toujours pardonnée. En y réfléchissant, elle avait quand même un sacré syndrome de Stockholm mais bon, cela faisait parti de son charme. Peut-être même qu'au final elle appréciait de se faire maltraiter par lui ?

« J'aime te savoir impuissante, Docteur. Tu es à moi, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Tu es obligée de m'obéir. De contempler mon œuvre. »

La brunette se retint de ne pas bouger et continua à soutenir le regard du Maître. Elle décroisa ses jambes avec douceur pour les balancer nerveusement. Ce genre de phrase l'angoissait.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi m'arrêterais-je alors que j'ai tous ce que je veux ? L'être le plus convoité de l'univers et du pouvoir ? Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? A part faire le chien galeux dans l'univers ? »

Le Docteur sentit de l'espoir éteindre ses cœurs. C'était le moment ou jamais. La belle brune sentait qu'elle pouvait jouer sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers elle. Elle se leva, soutenant toujours le regard du Maître et s'approcha de lui. Le Seigneur du Temps eut des frissons lui parcourant l'échine, ne lâchant pas le regard sa prisonnière qui prit une voix douce, envoûtante.

« Moi, tout simplement. J'ai toujours été l'objet de vos désirs. »

La jeune femme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du Maître et lui offrit un sourire tendre, aussi doux qu'une caresse. Fasciné, l'homme se mit à détailler la tête du Docteur, qui était presque collée à lui. Son visage était d'une peau aussi blanche que la neige, véritable portrait féminin de sa version masculine, même en femme, elle était belle. Qu'importe ses régénérations, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait craquer. Il regarda à nouveau le visage du Docteur, elle semblait si sincère ! Un éclat dans les yeux de sa compatriote lui fit ressentir le contraire. Cela semblait trop... soudain. Ce type de comportement n'était pas naturel chez le Docteur.

Celle-ci lui toucha timidement l'épaule et remonta sa main sur le cou de son ennemi. Elle posa quelques instants ses yeux dessus et releva la tête. Le Maître plongea son regard dans les grand yeux du Docteur. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était qu'il vienne avec elle au sein du Tardis. Récupérer son ancien ami. Le Dictateur se mit à caresser la joue de le brunette. Comment résister à cette bouille ?

« Venez avec moi. Vous serez bien mieux au sein du Tardis. »

« Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas m'enfermer ? »

« Vous savez comme moi que je n'en ferais rien. »

Le Maître la cru immédiatement, le regard de la jeune femme était chaleureux. L'homme hésitait. Pendant des siècles, il avait voulu l'univers, pourquoi d'un seul coup il était prêt à renoncer à tout cela ? Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du Docteur, répondant lui-même à sa propre interrogation. La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras, le laissant diriger la danse. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne change pas d'avis et pour cela, adopter une attitude passive était le plus adapté. L'homme rompit le baiser et sentit les mains du Docteur dans son dos, qui serraient sa chemise. Ils avaient tout deux entendus la porte s'ouvrir mais n'avait pas bougés et il n'aperçut pas l'expression emplit de honte de la jeune femme, mais elle n'échappa nullement à Tish et Lucy. Le Docteur se mit à chuchoter.

« Partons maintenant. »

L'homme acquiesça et suivit le Docteur. Ils arrivèrent dans le Tardis où il aperçut la jeune femme débrancher stratégiquement des fils. Le Maître s'agenouilla sans un mot et se mit à l'aider. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à faire : en l'occurrence, rendre au Tardis sa fonction première et effacer l'année en cours.

XXXXXXXXxx

A bientôt pour la suite et j'espère que cela vous plu !


	3. Chapitre trois

Voilà le chapitre 3, désolée pour l'attente !

Enjoy !

XXXXXX

Le Docteur s'affala sur le sol du Tardis, épuisée mais soulagée. Tout était fini. Plus de fusées, de Toclafanes, de terreur et en prime, elle avait récupérer son plus vieil ami. Enfin, récupérer était un bien grand mot. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui et sourit. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe en priorité des tambours du Maître. C'était ce qui le rendait fou et elle ne pouvait risquer qu'il perde le peu de lucidité qu'il avait. D'un air vif, elle activa les manettes sous l'air surpris du Seigneur du Temps.

« Je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais nous avons une chose importante à faire avant de nous reposer. Cependant, si vous le souhaitait, il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine. »

L'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Le Docteur lui rendit son étreinte. ne sachant plus vraiment où elle en était avec lui. Elle se voyait mal avoir une relation de couple et tout ce qui allait avec. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus aimer. Mettre une distance émotionnelle entre les gens et elle était devenue son quotidien. Ses cœurs avait trop souffert pour se permettre d'être brisés à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration, elle irait jusqu'au bout, il fallait qu'il reste avec elle, par tout les moyens possibles et inimaginables. La solitude était trop pesante et juste cette idée la rendait malheureuse.

« Sortons. »

Le Docteur attrapa la main de son ami et le tira dehors sans ménagement. Une odeur fruitée prit la gorge du Maître qui en profita pour regarder autour de lui : le sol était tapissé d'herbe verte avec un ciel orangé. En face de lui se tenait un grand bâtiment en verre avec un symbole qui représentait des lunes, si on enlevait le fait qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles avaient étaient dessinées par un enfant de 4 ans.

« Docteur, où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« On va faire enlever ce bruit dans ta tête. »

Il lui serra la main pour toute réponse et se décida à la suivre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Maître était resté une bonne semaine au sein de l'hôpital. Désormais seul le silence régnait et jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était pire que les tambours et jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse. Le silence était affreux à son goût. Etre seul avec soi-même, ce n'était décidément pas son truc. Trop d'espace pour penser et plus rien ne lui dictait sa conduite. Tristement, il regarda par la fenêtre et croisa ses bras, cherchant à se rassurer. La porte claqua, surprenant le Premier Ministre pendant qu'il tournait lentement la tête. Sans surprise, il reconnut le Docteur tout sourire. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés, encadrant son joli visage. Il la trouvait tellement belle ainsi, avec son sourire mutin. La voir le rassurait même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Bonjour, Maître. Je vous ai apporté des fraises. »

Le Docteur trottina joyeusement vers lui et lui tendis le petit paquet. Hésitant, il attrapa le sachet de fruits rouges. Un silence naquit, ce qui angoissa de nouveau le Maître, il n'aimait pas le silence. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêté de parler ? D'habitude, elle est si bavarde ! On avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait la faire taire. L'homme lança un regard angoissé à son amie mais il lui sourit quand même. La jeune femme ne fut pas dupe et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

Et ce vouvoiement avait tendance à l'attrister. Il le détestez même.

« Toi et moi, on est bien ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

La belle brune décida de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté du Maître. L'homme semblait fatigué et fixait les draps blancs de son lit. Les tambours lui manquaient.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu es distante avec moi et tu as tellement de raison de m'en vouloir. »

Le Docteur fut surprise d'entendre des regrets de la part du Maître. Il était en train de se remettre en question, de comprendre la gravité de ses actes. La jolie brune lui offrit un sourire doux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner.

« Ce qui est important c'est le futur, Maître. Tu as fais des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais il est toujours temps de t'améliorer, de faire de bonnes choses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps larmoya pendant que son amie le prenait avec douceur dans ses bras. Il commença à pleurer et se laissa bercer par la chaleur du Docteur.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais... Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant tant d'années. »

La femme lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était le Docteur après tout.

« Je pense que nous allons retourner aujourd'hui dans le Tardis. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Maître passait joyeusement l'aspirateur sous l'air emplit d'incompréhension du Docteur. Il faisait un bruit à rendre sourd un sourd. Agacée, elle éteignit l'objet infernal.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, tu n'es rentré qu'hier de l'hôpital. »

L'homme fit la moue.

« Ça me détend. »

« Tu peux faire des mots-croisés pour te détendre, lire, regarder la télévision, aller te promener, prendre un bain...»

Le Maître posa son doigt sur les lèvres de sa compagne, la faisant taire.

« J'ai compris, Docteur. »

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte, une nouvelle occupation en tête : faire la cuisine. Laisser cette tâche au Docteur était une mauvaise idée, il se souvenait de la nourriture immonde qu'elle avait fait hier. On aurait presque pu croire que les pâtes allaient se lever et faire la révolution dans l'assiette.

« Maître ! »

L'homme se retourna.

« Je sais que le silence est dur à écouter mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer, même si c'est compliqué. S'il le faut, écoute de la musique ou de la radio mais apprend-toi à être dans le calme. Passez l'aspirateur n'enlèvera pas tes angoisses et en plus cela énerve le Tardis. »

Le Maître avait les yeux humides.

« C'est insupportable, Docteur. »

La jeune femme avança et le pris dans ses bras. Il fourra son nez dans le cou de la brunette.

« Demain on sortira, cela te fera du bien. »

« Une grande ville, avec du bruit. »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

« Je vais aller cuisine. Je ne pas sur de supporter un de tes plats. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit sans un regard pour l'aspirateur qu'il venait d'abandonner lâchement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Maître se promenait tranquillement dans la ville où le Docteur l'avait emmené. C'était une planète plutôt évoluée, en pleine expansion où plusieurs espèces cohabitaient plus ou moins pacifiquement. La jeune femme s'était encore retrouvée à sauver la planète pendant que l'ancien Premier Ministre avait décidé de se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça et ça lui permettait d'être un peu seul, de prendre du recul sur les dernières semaines qu'il avait vécues avec le Docteur. Plutôt intense en y réfléchissant et sa relation avec elle était terriblement ambiguë. Mais le Docteur, quelque chose clochait avec elle. Elle pouvait être glaciale avec lui puis adorable deux heures après. Quel était le problème exact avec elle ? Peut-être que ses animaux de compagnie lui manquait ?

Il décida de s'asseoir dans un parc, où des fusées qui passaient au dessus-lui. Ils les trouvaient rassurantes, à faire un vacarme épouvantable. Le Tardis était trop silencieux à son goût même si son amie était extrêmement bavarde et semblait se préoccuper de lui, chose dont il avait besoin. Ses pensées se mirent à dériver sur Lucy. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Il l'avait abandonnée pour partir avec son ancienne ennemie. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait ? L'homme sentit des remords monter à nouveau en lui, comme un volcan. Lucy l'avait pourtant tellement soutenu, pendant des mois et l'avait aidé à sa façon.

« Maître ? »

La voix douce du Docteur le tira de sa rêverie. Désemparé, il se dirigea vers elle et lui toucha le joue. Elle l'avait trouvé avec tellement de facilité, s'en était presque naturel. Il posa ses yeux sur le ciel orangé de la planète puis il observa le Docteur, est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps acquiesça, surprise.

« J'ai réussi à trouver un compromis pour éviter qu'il fasse exploser la planète mais je vais te passer les détails. »

Le Maître sourit et lui prit la main, se demandant si elle allait le repousser. A sa grande surprise, elle ne le fit pas mais ne fit pas de geste dans sa direction. Il avait besoin d'avoir des contacts physiques. Cela le rassurait.

« Le Tardis est là-bas. »

Elle lui lâcha la main et partie devant devant, laissant au Maître une impression de fausseté. Il soupira et se promis de régler ça plus tard, ce n'était pas comme si elle le manipulait, non ?


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Hello,

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

Enjoy !

XXXXXXXX

Entre l'aspirateur et le Maître, il y avait une certaine complicité. Depuis qu'il habitait au sein du Tardis, celui-ci était devenu son meilleur ami. Plus que ça même, une relation fusionnelle doublée d'une passion. Même le Docteur ne pouvait avoir sa chance face à cet amour naissant. A chaque fois qu'il souffrait du silence, il passait l'aspirateur, sachant pertinemment qu'un si grand vaisseau aurait toujours de la poussière quelque part. Cela ne déplaisait d'ailleurs pas au Tardis dont certaines de ses pièces retrouvaient sa brillance d'antan. Celle-ci se mit d'ailleurs à ronronner de bonheur en voyant la bibliothèque aussi propre qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Le Docteur, elle n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment plus.

« Maître, je t'en prie, arrête moi ce bruit. »

L'homme fit la moue devant le visage autoritaire mais bienveillant de son amie. Il arrêta contre-cœurs l'objet infernal.

« Je suis désolée mais mes oreilles n'en peuvent guère plus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que le Tardis pense. »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui décide. »

Un immense bruit venant de la salle de contrôle surpris la jeune femme. Un sourire taquin se forma sur les lèvres du Maître.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit de ton avis. Je crois même que tu l'as vexée. »

« La vérité ne plaît pas toujours, hélas. »

Un air légèrement perturbé apparut un tiers de seconde sur le visage du Docteur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du Docteur.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as raison, je l'ai vexée. »

« Ton Tardis n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ce n'est pas nouveau. Si tu conduisais mieux aussi... Je me demande toujours comment tu as pu avoir ton permis, tu as dû payer l'inspecteur sacrément cher. »

« Ah, non mais je ne l'ai toujours pas, même en le payant ça n'avait pas suffit. Il m'avait dis que cela ne servait à rien que je me représente. Il était à deux doigts de la régénération le pauvre. On sort ? »

Sous l'air légèrement abasourdi de son ami, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte pendant que le Maître la suivait.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as emmené dans un désert ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller à la mer ? »

Il y avait des dunes immenses à perte de vue mais il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud. Une légère brise se fit sentir provoquant un sourire au Maître. Pourtant le Docteur eut un étrange pressentiment, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle allait souffrir ici.

« Il y a le sable, il manque juste l'eau. Je n'ai pas si mal réussi. »

« Je cherche toujours les marchands de glace. »

« Tout de suite à regarder les détails... »

Le Maître eut un rire amusé et s'avança dans le sable.

« Il y a une cité là-bas, allons-y. »

XXXX

Après de longues heures de marche, les deux Seigneurs du Temps arrivèrent devant une immense porte en marbre rose. Une dizaine de personne pique-niquait devant, parlant joyeusement.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Une femme brune aux yeux verts avaient dis ça en souriant. Ses vêtements montraient une certaine richesse, elle devait sûrement diriger l'endroit.

« Vous vous joindrez bien à nous ? »

Surprise, le Docteur accepta et prit le morceau de fromage que la femme lui tendait.

« Je m'appelle Caméya, je vois le passé et le futur. »

Le Maître ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut immédiatement coupé par la femme.

« Je sais que tu vas dire que ce sont des histoires de bonnes femmes et que c'est impossible. Du thé peut-être ? Il est aux agrumes, comme tu l'aimes. »

Le Seigneur du Temps jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui semblait apprécier le fromage et attrapa en hésitant la tasse. Cette femme était louche.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide, si vous acceptez de nous aider, bien sur. »

Sans attendre la réponse, Caméya tendis une banane à la jeune femme dont le regard s'émerveilla devant ce fruit sacré. C'était si facile d'acheter le Docteur. Un peu trop même.

« Nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons. »

Le Maître eut un air blasé sur son visage. Il était encore bon pour passer la majorité de sa journée dans le calme. Pourquoi le Docteur n'avait pas pu réussir à l'emmener à la mer comme prévu ? La plage était l'endroit bruyant par excellence avec les enfants qui criaient partout et les vendeurs ambulants qui essayaient désespérément de vendre des beignets à l'allure plus que douteuse.

« Super ! Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre. Visiter la bibliothèque vous plairait Docteur ? »

La femme acquiesça et s'entreprit de suivre leur hôte, laissant le Maître seul, qui se fit la promesse intérieur de trouver le seul endroit bruyant de cette civilisation.

« La bibliothèque est par là. Je souhaitais aborder un petit point sur les règles à respecter. Nous n'aimons pas le mensonge, ni la manipulation. »

Caméya regarda avec intensité Le Docteur. Elle _savait_.

« J'ai toujours menti. »

« C'est faux et vous le savez. Et mentir au dernier membre de son espèce, c'est moche. Ah, regardez la bibliothèque est là. »

Dépitée, la femme entra dans le bâtiment sa banane à la main. Tout aller trop vite pour elle et une bouffée d'angoisse la saisie, et si la femme répétait tout au Maître ? D'un geste vif, elle se retourna mais n'aperçut pas Caméya. En soupirant, elle entra dans l'immense bibliothèque et prit un livre au hasard dont le titre était « La manipulation dans le couple ». Dégoûtée, elle le jeta sur la table. La prophétesse avait dû faire exprès de le mettre là, comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez honte comme ça. Peut-être devrait-elle lui dire maintenant ? Plus le temps passait et plus le Docteur sentait sa motivation pour lui dire baisser de jours en jours. Elle attrapa de nouveau un livre « L'avenir d'une illusion » de Freud et soupira.

XXX

« Docteur ? »

La jeune femme leva le nez de son livre et aperçut son ami qui lui souriait.

« J'étais sûr de te trouver là. Ils sont bizarres sur cette planète, je n'ai même pas le temps de parler que j'ai déjà la réponse que je veux. »

Le Docteur se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras, qui lui rendis son étreinte.

« Tant qu'ils sont accueillants, c'est le principal. »

Les mains du Docteur serrèrent instinctivement la veste de son compagnon en apercevant le livre qu'elle avait jeté son ménagement quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être devrait-elle lui dire maintenant ? Elle se détacha et observa du coin de l'œil le livre. Son ami l'attrapa avec amusement pendant que le Docteur ouvrait la bouche pour lui révéler la vérité.

« Tu lis des livres sur la manipulation maintenant ?

»

Sans attendre la réponse, il enchaîna, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le livre avait une jolie couverture bleue.

« Ce serait bien le genre de chose que je ne pardonnerais jamais, surtout si ça venait de toi. Imagine, si tu m'avez manipulé pendant des mois. Ce serait quand même pathétique de faire ça au dernier membre de son espèce, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sans jeter de regard au Docteur - qui était encore plus blanche qu'un linge – il reposa le livre sur une étagère.

« Tu viens ? C'est l'heure du dîner. J'ai trouvé un endroit parfait tout-à-l'heure, la salle où ils aiguisent les couteaux. C'est très musical comme son. »

L'homme se tourna tranquillement sous le manque de réaction de son amie, même si son visage semblait neutre, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Cela eut pour effet d'inquiéter son compagnon. Cet air inquiet fit un déclic au Seigneur du Temps qui récupéra immédiatement son aplomb naturel.

« Je crois que j'ai faim, cela me donne mal à la tête. »

Encore un mensonge mais elle n'était plus à ça près. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire et ce soir elle aurait tout son temps.

XXX

« Voilà la chambre. »

L'air mutin de Caméya contrastait avec l'air surpris des deux Seigneurs du Temps.

« Bonne soirée. »

Sans attendre, la femme partit, amusée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'on a une seule chambre pour deux ? »

« Sûrement parce que leur soit disant médium à dû voir qu'on s'était mariés il y a longtemps. »

« Elle ne s'est pas tenu à jour visiblement. »

Le ton du Docteur était froid et se mit dans le lit, sous l'air un peu surpris de son ami qui par ailleurs ne tarda pas à la suivre. L'homme observa le corps de la jeune femme qui semblait le bouder d'une certaine façon. Cela l'amusa, le Docteur pouvait-être ronchon quand elle s'y mettait. Un sourire aux lèvres, il passa son bras au dessus du corps de la jeune femme sans la toucher.

« Tu devrais bouder encore plus, tu sais. Je dis ça pour l'ambiance chaleureuse qui règne ici. »

Un mini sourire se format sur les lèvres roses du Docteur.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je dors seule. »

« Considère que c'est un honneur de dormir avec moi. »

« J'ai plus peur que tes chevilles m'expulsent du lit.»

Les bras de son ami se mirent autour d'elle, pendant qu'il riait doucement, procurant un sentiment de bien-être au Docteur. Si jamais elle lui disait tout, la solitude reviendrait au sein du Tardis et elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Cela lui ferait trop mal.

Sa décision était prise, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur, jamais elle ne dirait la vérité au Maître.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il ne sera pas des plus joyeux.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions,

Enjoy !

XXX

 _« Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? »_

 _La voix de la femme chevrotait. D'un geste désespéré, elle attrapa la main de l'homme blond pour l'attirer vers elle. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues. L'homme la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa chastement sur le coin des lèvres._

 _« Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Cela n'a rien contre toi et je reviendrais te voir. »_

 _« Tu mens. »_

 _« Tu resteras toujours ma femme à mes yeux. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu pars ? »_

 _« Koschei... »_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. »_

 _Sous attendre la réponse, la femme brune le poussa et partit en courant._

Les cœurs serrés, le Docteur s'éveilla brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ça maintenant ? Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre et se dirigea vers les jardins. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, calmant le battement de ses cœurs devenus trop rapides. Ses pas la guidèrent près d'une immense marre où se reflétaient la lune et l'eau claire laissant apparaître des poissons à deux têtes. La jolie brune se pencha au dessus de l'eau et en profita pour se mouiller les mains et le visage. La silhouette de Caméya se dessina sur l'eau, sous l'œil triste du Docteur.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Cela vous amuse de jouer ainsi avec moi ? »

« Je ne joue pas avec toi, je te mets devant ton comportement et ce qu'il apporte, nuance. »

« Je ne lui dirais rien donc vous pouvez arrêter. »

Le Docteur avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton froid.

« Toujours à t'enfoncer dans le mensonge, Docteur. Ce sera trop tard après. »

« C'est déjà trop tard. »

La voix du Seigneur du Temps n'était qu'un souffle qui se perdit dans la nuit.

« Si je dis la vérité, je me sentirais mieux mais je perdrais mon ami avec toutes les conséquences qui vont avec. »

« Je vois que ta décision est prise. J'espérais que la chambre te ferais changer d'avis. »

« Me rappeler d'anciens souvenirs aurait pu être une bonne tactique mais insuffisante ma foi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. »

Un sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres du Docteur, pendant qu'elle se mouillait le visage à nouveau. L'eau fraîche lui faisait un bien fou.

« Je te montrais ton futur. »

Le visage de la jeune femme redevint neutre.

« Vous allez tout lui dire ? »

« Non. »

Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux puis elle retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse demain. »

« J'aimerais que tu récupères pour nous deux Cristaux, ce sont pour nous de précieux bijoux. La civilisation qui habite l'autre moitié de la planète nous les a volés. Le premier cristal est protecteur, le second permet à mon peuple de pouvoir cultiver les terres. Sans eux, nous mourrons de faim. »

Le ton de Caméya démontrait une certaine colère couplée à de l'amertume.

« Vous n'avez pas pu prévoir qu'ils allaient les voler ? »

Le Docteur avait dit ça en souriant.

« Je ne pouvais pas à cause d'un minuscule morceau de cristal qu'ils ont en leur possession. Nous leur avions offert en gage de paix il y a très longtemps. »

« Je ferais ce que je peux. »

Un sourire de reconnaissance éclaira le visage gracieux de Caméya.

« Je vais aller me recoucher. »

« C'est une bonne idée, surtout que le Maître t'attends. »

Le Docteur se leva, blasée.

« Cela doit être affreux comme don à vivre tous les jours. »

« Au contraire, j'ai toujours su à l'avance ce qu'il se passerait si je sortais avec quelqu'un qui me convoitait. Éviter les tromperies et les mensonges à l'avance, ça m'a permis un gain de temps énorme. »

« Ou vous faire louper de beaux moments. »

Caméya n'ajouta rien pendant que le Docteur rejoignait sa chambre où sans surprise son ami l'attendait, visiblement mécontent d'avoir interrompu sa nuit. Amusée par la bouille frustrée du Maître, elle le prit joyeusement dans ses bras et s'entreprit de lui expliquer la mission de demain.

XXXXXX

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps étaient devant une porte immense à la blancheur immaculée et incrustée de dorure représentant des Dieux poissons à 6 têtes. Le Docteur frappa à la porte, tout sourire. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu, laissant entrevoir un magnifique jardin puis au loin des champs. Deux personnes bleues avancèrent vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

« Voilà un bien charmant couple. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le Maître fut plus rapide. Embarasser le Docteur serait amusant.

« Ma femme et moi venons de nous marier et nous cherchons un endroit pour nous reposer en toute quiétude. »

« Nous adorons les jeunes couples ! C'est tellement beau de voir des personnes se dire oui pour la vie. Autor sera ravis de vous accueillir. Suivez-nous. »

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps se mirent à observer les lieux tout en suivant l'homme : il y avait de nombreux champs qui étaient traversés par une seule route pavée. Des robots semblaient s'occuper de nombreuses cultures toutes aussi variées les unes que les autres. Ils finirent par arriver devant un immense château où des personnes semblaient également les attendre. Autor était au milieu, c'était un homme grand et fin. Grâce à sa posture, on pouvait immédiatement reconnaître que c'était lui le chef. D'un geste simple, il intima aux Seigneurs du Temps de le suivre.

XXX

Le Docteur observa avec méfiance la tasse de thé qu'Autor lui avait servit. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le Maître qui buvait tranquillement le sien sans soucier du reste. Son odeur était exquise mais vraiment, elle ne sentait pas ce thé, même la couleur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle le goûta du bout des lèvres, il possédait un goût des plus parfumés mais avec une pointe d'amertume. Tous son corps lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la boisson et sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha la tasse qui se brisa dans un bruit sourd, inondant le sol vert. Une paire de main chaude sur ses épaules lui fit relever la tête. C'était son ami, un air inquiet sur le visage pendant qu'il parlait avec une colère non feinte à leur hôte, qui lui souriait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient ? Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle perdit connaissance dans les bras du Maître, qui criait toujours.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello !

Voilà la suite,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Docteur s'éveilla dans une immense pièce faite de mur de verre. Curieuse, elle se leva et commença à toucher le verre avec ses mains. Derrière ces murs, on ne voyait que du noir, comme si elle était enfermée dans une cage dans le néant. Cela donnait l'impression d'être nul part tout en étant enfermée. Peut-être était-ce une prison ? Nullement impressionnée, elle commença à suivre le mur pendant que le sol se muait en sable sous ses pieds nus. Un bruit de cliquetis résonnait dans l'immense cage de verre.

« Maître ? »

L'appel resta vint mais elle sentit quelque chose la tirer violemment vers le sol, la faisant tomber par terre. Le sable s'emmêla dans ses longs cheveux châtains pendant que la chose la traînait sans ménagement. Un homme brun à l'air sévère la regardait pendant que le Docteur le reconnaissait avec horreur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense chaîne qui était autour de sa cheville, comment n'avait-elle pas pu la remarque avant ? Ses vêtements avaient également changés, elle portait sa longue robe rouge qu'elle portait à l'Académie sur Gallifrey. Elle l'avait tellement haï cette robe pourtant, presque autant que l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne me hais pas. »

L'homme avait dit en souriant sous l'air perdu du Docteur. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir ce que tu penses, inutile de me regarder ainsi. »

« Laisse-moi partir. »

Un air hautain se dessina sur le visage de l'Homme.

« Ne soit pas si insolente avec moi. Tu me dois tout. »

« Je ne te dois rien du tout. Et comment peux-tu être ici ? Tu es sensé être mort sur Gallifrey. »

« Ah là là, tu n'as pas changée. »

L'homme fit bouger une ceinture dans sa main sous l'air terrifiée du Docteur et l'abattit à côté d'elle, faisant virevolter le sable. La jeune femme se mit à chercher frénétiquement son tournevis sonique. Le sang battait dans ses tempes.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à y goûter de nouveau ? »

Il l'observa avec amusement pendant que la petite brune essayait de s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Toujours à fuir Docteur. Cela ne changera pas que tu as tuée ton frère. »

« Ne t'approche pas. »

Le ton du Docteur était glacial et contrastait avec le regard de détresse qu'elle avait. Elle se retourna et se mit à courir le plus loin possible mais tomba lorsque la chaîne en fer à son pieds était tendue à son maximum. Sa main sentit un manche en bois sous le sable. Elle se mit à quatre patte et entreprit alors de déterrer l'objet. Une hache. Qu'est-ce que cet objet faisait là ? Une violente douleur sur son dos la fit sursauter, causée par l'homme qu'elle fuyait. Elle connaissait bien cette douleur dû à la ceinture. Un second coup s'abattit sur dos lui arrachant une grimace. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna fit un croche-pieds à l'homme et saisit la hache. Celui-ci se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Que vas-tu me faire ? Me couper la tête ? »

La respiration sifflante et le visage composé de gouttes de sueur, elle regarda droit dans les yeux son agresseur qui riait toujours puis abattit l'objet, coupant la chaîne.

« Si tu m'approches, ce n'est pas la chaîne que je couperais cette fois. »

Avec difficulté, elle souleva de nouveau l'arme et se dirigea vers le verre. La hache brisa sans difficulté la glace, laissant entrevoir une grotte qui semblait scintiller de l'intérieur. Un sourire au lèvre, le Seigneur du Temps s'y aventura. Elle voulait fuir cette douleur qu'elle avait tant connue par le passé, les coups de ceinture la brûlait toujours. Ses mains touchèrent inconsciemment les rochers de la grotte. Comment un tel lieu pouvait-il exister ? Et où était le Maître ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Le Docteur ne sut combien de temps elle avait marché mais elle n'en pouvait plus. La grotte semblait interminable, elle allait toujours tout droit et chacun de ses murs paraissaient identiques. Fatiguée, elle s'accola au mur puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de partir avant que l'homme la retrouve. S'échapper loin de lui avait été trop facile. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle. Une goutte tomba sur son front, surprenant la jeune femme. Sa main la chassa mais la texture de cette goutte semblait poisseuse et elle sentait mauvais. En faisant la moue, elle fut surprise par la couleur rougeoyante du liquide. Cela ressemblait à du sang coagulé. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers le plafond où des corps sans vies étaient accrochés. Le Docteur poussa un gémissement d'horreur et décida de se remettre en marche. Les corps lui semblaient trop familier.

De longues heures durant, elle continua sa longue marche fastidieuse. L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle glissa sur quelque chose de mou et reconnut avec surprise un Dalek hors de sa coquille métallique. Il y en avait partout sur les murs, tous morts. Cette grotte semblait tapissée de cadavres.

« Je manque quelque chose. C'est ça qui me permettrais de sortir de cet endroit. »

Parler à haute voix avait tendance à la rassurait. Prenant son courage à demain, elle s'allongea au sol et se décida d'observer le plafond puis après deux minutes d'effroi, elle comprit. Chaque visage lui était familier. Ces personnes, c'était elle qui les avaient tués, lors de la guerre ou par nécessité. La gorge nouée, elle chuchota à quel point elle était désolée et ferma les yeux. La puanteur de la grotte la dégoûtait. Elle voulait que tous s'arrête, retrouver l'air frais, le Maître et son Tardis.

Le Docteur ne sut combien de temps elle resta là à regarder le plafond morbide. Son regard fut attirer un objet qui semblait briller. Une arme, encore. Un pistolet cette fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se remit de nouveau sur le dos et regarda tristement un visage qui lui était familier : celui d'une des personnes qu'elle avait chéri le plus au monde et dont elle était responsable de sa mort. Revoir le visage livide de son frère la fit craquer.

« Je suis tellement désolée de ce que je t'ai fais. »

Elle attrapa le pistolet qui gisait sur le sol, le pointa contre sa tête et tira.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre, des hypothèses sur l'endroit où se trouve le Docteur ?


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée pour le retard, voilà la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est super motivant !

Enjoy !

XXX

« Docteur ? »

Sonnée, la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans la grotte ? La lumière qui se reflétait sur son visage lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle reconnut sans difficulté un visage qui lui était familier.

« Maître ? »

L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement alors que la femme avait toujours les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Le son de l'arme résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

« Oui ou non, Docteur ? »

D'un air bienveillant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il lui saisit ses mains et la fit lever.

« Pourquoi étais-tu allongée sur le sol ? Je veux accepter tes bizarreries mais il y a des limites. Ta robe est si jolie, pourquoi la salir ? »

Le Maître prit la femme dans ses bras provoquant la méfiance du Docteur. Son comportement était louche. Le connaissant, il préférait la tacler que la réconforter de manière si directe. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des tas de gens dansaient joyeusement autour d'eux. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ?

« Tu as l'air chamboulée et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Allons dans la chambre. »

Sans lui laissez le choix, l'homme la força à la suivre. La chambre était spacieuse avec un miroir sur le mur gauche. Le Docteur s'arrêta devant et fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait encore changé de vêtements. Cette fois elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe jaune pâle qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et ses pieds étaient toujours nus.

L'éclat dans les yeux du Seigneur du Temps changea. Souriant, l'homme se mit à l'embrasser, savourant l'apparente docilité du Docteur, qui était bien trop confuse pour le repousser. Il la poussa tranquillement sur le lit et lui toucha la cuisse pendant que la jeune femme essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte. Cela sembla agacer le Maître qui l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à la maintenir pendant que le Docteur se débattait. Un sourire mauvais éclaira ses lèvres.

« Hé bien Docteur, me mentir pas de soucis mais par contre si je m'approche un peu trop près, tu deviens farouche. »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Tu y viendras de toute façon. Que crois-tu que ton mensonge t'apportera ? »

« Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je peux te laisser mais d'autres viendront. »

« Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Je n'y comprends plus rien. »

« Tu as parfaitement compris, tu te mens seulement à toi-même. »

Une femme brune venait de parler, elle était assise au bord du lit.

« Je m'appelle Clara. Et je suis de ton côté. »

« Alors dis-moi comment sortir d'ici. »

« Mauvaise interrogation, Docteur. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

« La question que tu devrais te poser c'est : pourquoi suis-je mouillée ? »

« Et tu peux accessoirement te demander pourquoi tu as froid. »

Le Docteur toucha avec surprise sa peau, ils avaient raison, elle était trempée mais pas sa robe. Avec un air mutin, le Maître lui mit son index devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

« Écoute ! »

 _« Qu'est-ce qui vous lui avez fait ? »_

Le Docteur reconnut la voix emplit de colère du Maître qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _« Nous voulions savoir ce que vous nous vouliez alors nous l'avons mise dans la machine. Elle ne va plus tarder à se réveiller. »_

 _« Vous m'avez dis ça il y a cinq heures et là je commence sérieusement à saturer. Elle est gelée. »_

« J'adore quand il prend ce ton. »

Le Maître avait parlé joyeusement pendant que Clara se remaquillait. Quand au Docteur, elle ne bougeait plus vraiment, ce froid la rendait groggie. La femme brune lança un regard triste au Seigneur du Temps. Celle-ci pris la parole d'un ton doux.

« La machine aurait été inoffensive sur une personne normale mais tu as subi beaucoup de dégâts au niveau de tes cellules. Le fait d'avoir était soumise à de nombreuses reprises au tournevis laser du Maître t'a considérablement affaiblie.»

« Même si entre-nous te tirer une balle psychiquement parlant n'était pas la meilleure des idées. »

« Tu es mourante. »

Le Docteur ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la voix.

 _« Vous avez deux minutes pour la réveiller sinon croyez-moi qu'il ne restera plus rien de cette planète. Même les archéologues qui viendront ne pourront trouver ne serait-ce qu'une pierre de votre civilisation. »_

 _« Nous avons appeler le médecin de garde, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »_

 _La voix avait un léger ton paniqué._

« Je crois qu'il est sérieux là. »

Le Docteur se mit à rire de façon incontrôlée sous l'œil surpris des protagonistes dans la pièce.

« Ces visions que j'ai eue, toute cette culpabilité... était sensée me maintenir en vie ? »

« En produisant les hormones nécessaires à ta survie, oui. »

« Vous êtes juste ma conscience. »

« Et ton instinct de survie sinon il y aurait longtemps que tu aurais succombée. »

« Ah quoi bon vivre ? J'ai détruit ma planète, je suis responsable de la mort de mon propre frère, j'ai tué un nombre incalculable de vie et je mens pour mon propre intérêt. »

« Ce n'étais pas ta faute pour ton frère. »

Le Maître venait de parler.

« C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dis mais je n'en crois mot. »

« Et toutes les vies que tu as sauvées et que tu sauveras ? »

« Et toutes celles que je tuerais ? »

« On ne peut pas tout avoir Docteur. »

« Mais je n'ai rien justement. J'ai juste un Tardis et une relation précaire avec le dernier membre de mon espèce. Il m'abandonnera lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour mourir. »

Clara et le Maître voulurent protester mais le Docteur ferma les yeux et les fit disparaître, c'était sa tête et elle y faisait ce qu'elle y voulait. Elle se mit à sourire, c'était une bonne fin après-tout.

 _« Son pouls est presque inexistant, vous auriez dû m'appeler avant. »_

 _« Cette machine est inoffensive ! »_

 _Le ton de l'homme était buté._

 _« Il est bien évident qu'en voyant cette jeune femme, c'est la première chose que je me dis. »_

Le Docteur prit soudain conscience d'où elle était et ouvrit les yeux de manière imperceptible. Elle était dans une immense grotte où brillait deux cristaux. La plupart de son corps était dans l'eau sauf sa tête qui était posée contre le torse du Maître. Celui-ci grelottait tout en lançant des regards assassins à tous le monde.

« Tant qu'elle n'a pas repris conscience, on ne peut pas la sortir de l'eau bénite ça l'achèverais. Et pas la peine de nous menacer de nouveau on sait très bien qu'il ne faut pas vous énerver. »

L'homme lui lança de nouveau un regard furieux qui fit reculer Autor de peur.

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi je suis capable. »

Le Docteur n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Si elle mourrait, cela ferait de la peine à son compagnon et sûrement pour se venger, il ferait exploser la planète ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait serait réduit à néant, il ne savait pas gérer ses émotions autrement que par la colère. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

« Si nous le savons. »

Autor semblait terrifié, et lançait des regards inquiets au corps inerte du Docteur. Quand au Maître, il lui toucha la joue avec tendresse. Le regard qu'il lui portait était d'une rare tristesse et semblait inhabituellement doux. Le Docteur lui saisit faiblement la main, après tout elle pouvait toujours attendre d'être sur une autre planète pour mourir. Une qui ne ferait pas de victimes si par malheur elle explosait. C'était toujours une solution à envisager en tout cas.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Elle avait soufflé faiblement ces quelques mots. Une main lui caressa le front puis sentit qu'on la soulevait et qu'on la portait hors de l'eau pendant qu'elle perdait à nouveau connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir, voilà la suite ! Si jamais des informations reste aussez floues sur les anciens chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bonne lecture !

X _XX_

 _La pluie tombait avec force contre les carreaux de la maison du Docteur. Une femme brune était adossée contre à le mur à même le sol. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pendant qu'elle serrait la main de son mari qui regardait fixement le sol. Koschei lança un regard humide à son mari et se tourna maladroitement vers lui. Ses mains entourèrent le corps fin de son compagnon mais celui-ci ne sembla réagir._

 _« Il va falloir y aller. »_

 _Pas de réaction de l'homme aux yeux bleus._

 _« Au moins, elle ne souffre plus... »_

 _Le Docteur eut un air triste et pris sa femme dans ses bras._

 _« Tu as raison, allons-y. »_

XXX

La première chose que sentit le Docteur c'était la présence d'eau sur sa joue. C'était cette eau qui lui avait fait revivre ce douloureux souvenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se laissa le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle était dans une chambre spacieuse et dont les couleurs se dégradaient sur les murs. Un calme reposant y régnait. Le Maître était à côté d'elle, les yeux rouges qui contrastaient avec l'air indifférent qu'il arborait. L'idée de connaître la solitude à nouveau le terrorisait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tes animaux de compagnie t'ont mise dans une machine qui avait pour but de t'extraire certains souvenirs. Tu l'as mal supporté et j'ai dû attendre que tu te réveilles pour te sortir de là. Tu as failli y passer. Entre nous, ils mériteraient de mourir pour ce qu'ils t'ont fais mais je suppose que si je fais ça, je vais encore avoir droit à ton discours niaiseux qui ne convint que les fragiles. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour croire au blabla des droits universels. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire amusé. Laissez le Maître anticiper ses réponses et s'énerver tout seul était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait.

« Tu me considères donc comme un fragile ? »

« Evidemment, c'est dans tes gènes.. Un fragile qui a tendance à oublier son changement de sexe. »

Le Docteur se renfrogna faisant rire son compagnon. Celui-ci savait parfaitement que son amie était une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaisse. Il attrapa un verre d'eau et lui tendis.

« Je suis sur que les deux Irma ne vont pas tarder. Ils sont insupportables. Ils se font des conversations tout seul dans leur tête. Le pire c'est que ça les fait rire. »

« En effet, nous voilà. »

Caméya et Autor entrèrent joyeusement dans la chambre.

« Je suis contente de te savoir enfin réveillée. Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas spécialement rassurée à l'idée que tu nous quittes. »

La femme brune lança un léger regard au Maître qui l'ignora superbement.

« Avec les souvenirs que nous vous avons... heu, empruntés... »

Autor se mit à chercher les bons mots, ne tenant à mettre de nouveau en colère le Seigneur du Temps.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une méprise entre nos deux peuples. Nous ne leur voulions aucun mal mais nous avons aussi besoin des cristaux mais pour différentes raisons. »

« Après de longues discussions, nous avons décidés que nos deux civilisations allait devoir s'unir. C'est le seul moyen pour nous de survivre. »

Le Docteur leur sourit pour toute réponse pendant qu'Autor s'asseyait à côté d'elle tout en lui prenant chaleureusement la main.

« Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser de t'avoir blessée pour des informations que vous nous auriez donné de bon cœur. »

L'homme jeta un regard en biais au Seigneur du Temps qui le fusillait du regard, appréciant nullement qu'il touche le Docteur. Après tout, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes.

« Et d'avoir par cette occasion peiné votre ami. »

« Je n'étais pas peiné. »

Le Docteur ne fut pas dupe à la tentative du Maître pour paraître insensible. Autor se leva et se dirigea vers Caméya.

« Lorsque vous irez mieux, venez à la salle des Cristaux, j'aurais quelque chose d'important à vous montrer. Et ton Tardis sera là-bas. »

Le Docteur acquiesça la tête lourde pendant que le Maître venait s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Elle trouvait ce contact tellement rassurant. Etre avec l'un des siens était l'une des choses qui l'aidait à supporter la culpabilité qu'avait engendré la destruction de Gallifrey. Elle s'endormit dans un sentiment de bien-être.

XXXXXXX

Le Docteur observait l'immense cave aux Cristaux où l'attendait Caméya. Son Tardis était garé tout au fond de celle-ci et était presque invisible suite à la forte pénombre qui régnait en ce lieu. Un climat étrange s'en dégageait. La prophétesse s'approcha du Seigneur du Temps et lui tendis un minuscule bout de cristal.

« Ce cristal a énormément de fonctions, notamment celui de protéger et de guérir. Je veux te l'offrir en remerciement cependant tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une fois. C'est d'ailleurs ta seule chance de redevenir un homme sans endommager plus tes cellules. Après tu peux le garder pour plus tard ce qui entre nous, tu serais plus favorable. »

Le Docteur hésita, récupérer son ancien corps lui manquait mais ce cristal pourrait lui servir pour plus tard si jamais elle en avait besoin. Mais son ancien corps lui manquait. Le Maître semblait indifférent à son choix mais la lueur dans ses yeux noisette fit de nouveau hésiter la jeune femme. Caméya et Autor sortirent discrètement de la pièce.

« Je... »

Son expression changea et il vint se planter devant elle, jeta un bref regard à la pierre transparente dans la paume du Docteur. Avec sa main, il ferma celle du Docteur autour de l'objet puis posa son front contre le sien avec tendresse.

« Reste comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est ma seule chance, tu le sais comme moi. »

L'homme posa ses lèvres sur celles du Docteur pour toutes réponses et l'empêcha de reculer de surprise en la prenant avec douceur dans ses bras. Il cessa de l'embrasser et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse puis la lâcha quelques instant plus tard, l'air de nouveau neutre, déstabilisant son amie.

« Ton choix, Docteur. »

« Je peux toujours le garder pour plus tard... »

« En effet. »

L'homme ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Cela énerva le Docteur, il ne pouvait pas juste l'embrasser comme ça puis faire comme si de rien n'était !

« Mais je peux aussi m'en servir pour enlever le mal que tu m'as fais. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ainsi. Dis moi pourquoi je ferais cet effort ? »

La remarque fit mouche lorsqu'un air agacé se dessina sur le visage du Maître pendant que le Docteur souriait, amusée. Elle avait envie de le taquiner. Ses mains se posèrent sur la chemise blanche de son ami. Et puis elle voulait une réponse. Pourquoi ça l'importait tellement qu'elle reste ainsi ?

« Je t'ai déjà répondu. »

« Tu m'as embrassée, nuance. »

« Je préfère embrasser une femme qu'un homme, ça peut se comprendre Docteur. Dis-toi que c'est une question de goût personnel. Personne ne blâmera quelqu'un de préférer une tarte à la framboise à une tarte au citron. »

Le Maître avait décidé d'être direct avec elle, tourner autour du pot ne l'amusait plus. Il voulait le Docteur. Ses mains attirèrent le Seigneur du Temps vers lui.

« Et là actuellement j'ai une préférence pour celle à la framboise. Peux-tu m'en vouloir Docteur ? »

Le Docteur fit non dans la tête.

« Tu es la seule personne dans cet univers pour qui j'ai du respect et avec qui je me vois rester. »

Le ton était nonchalant puis l'homme embrassa son amie, qui ne fit pas de résistance. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré.

« Autant rendre les choses plus agréable, non ? »

A première vue cette question pourrait paraître ambiguë pourtant le Seigneur du Temps savait parfaitement que c'était une demande ou une déclaration déguisée. Jamais le Maître de lui-même ne lui demanderait directement d'être avec lui, sa fierté risquant d'en prendre un coup si jamais elle refusait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis profitant du corps chaud du Docteur en la serrant contre lui. Sans le vouloir, il n'aperçut pas le regard triste de son amie.

« Et si nous partions d'ici Docteur ? Les deux Irma doivent savoir que nous allons les quitter. »

« Tu as raison. »

Sans attendre, elle partit en direction du Tardis qui émit un joyeux ronron en voyant sa propriétaire. Pourtant le Docteur se sentait mal, terriblement mal.

« Excuse-moi mais je vais aller me reposer. »

Le Maître lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il savait parfaitement ce que le Docteur ressentait à son égard. Le mieux était de prendre les choses en main avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

« C'est rare que tu prennes autant soin de toi. Ça a vraiment dû t'épuiser cette machine. »

L'homme se trompait sur les raisons qui poussaient le Docteur à s'isoler. Sa santé n'était pas une des choses qui lui importait le plus, c'était même l'inverse, surtout depuis la Guerre du Temps. Elle fila dans sa chambre et fourra son visage dans ses mains. Cette fois elle avait bel et bien franchis la limite de non retour. La honte lui enserrait la gorge mais maintenant elle devait faire le point.


	9. Chapitre 9

Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture,

XXX

Les yeux clos, le Docteur profitait de la chaleur du rayon du soleil, la tête posée sur les cuisses du Maître. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie un tel bien-être. La solitude avait disparue, elle qui l'avait tant rongée pendant des années : sa punition pour avoir exterminer sa planète. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres roses pendant qu'elle observait le ciel magnifique de la planète. Il était d'un vert étrange, presque translucide à des endroits tandis que d'autres étaient au contraire d'un vert profond. Deux soleils marrons semblaient se tourner, ce qui créaient une lumière douce mais suffisante pour pouvoir se déplacer sans encombre.

« On ferait mieux d'aller visiter cette nouvelle planète, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si tu veux mais sans surprise nous ne sommes toujours pas à la mer. »

« Il y a des glaces dans le Tardis si ça te tiens tant à cœur. J'en acheté à la banane. Tu vas voir, elles sont très bonnes. »

Le Maître l'embrassa pour toute réponse, amusé par l'air faussement agacée de son amie.

XXX

Le village où était les Seigneurs du Temps était somptueux, les maisons étaient d'un cristal bleuté qui empêchait de voir l'intérieur mais reflétaient la lumière des soleils. Le sol était vêtu d'une sable fin mais foncé, amortissant le bruit des pas. Une toile d'araignée sur un coin d'une maison surpris le Maître. Cependant pas un son ne pouvait se faire entendre, ce qui eut pour effet d'angoisser l'ancien Premier Ministre.

« Je crois que l'on ai tombé sur une planète abandonnée, Docteur. »

« Elle ne devrait pas l'être pourtant. Je suis venu ici il y a quelques temps et c'était plein de vie. »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle s'engouffra dans une maison dont la porte était grande ouverte. Son regard se dirigea vers une table où des assiettes étaient disposées de façon à recevoir bientôt du monde.

« On a l'impression que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre mais la saleté omniprésente dis tous le contraire. »

Le Docteur scannait la poussière avec son tournevis.

« Elle date d'un an environ. Allons voir ce qui s'est passé. »

Un sourire mutin éclaira ses lèvres pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le village. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'action que cela la ravissait même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Un grognement déchira le silence.

« Maître ? »

De nouveau, le grognement retentit, plus menaçant et plus fort cette fois. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna et aperçut une bête couverte de poils crasseux qui tenait dans sa patte une immense lance dont la lame semblait aussi acérée qu'un couteau. L'animal grogna à nouveau, ce qui fit que le Docteur se mit instinctivement à courir. L'idée de finir en repas ne la ravissait guère. Le bruit qu'elle entendit lui prouva que la Bête la pourchassait. Ses pas la firent arriver à un immense carrefour où on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses petites maisons parsemées par ci par là. Une main attrapa le Docteur brusquement pendant qu'elle sentait qu'on la serrai avec force, l'empêchant de se mouvoir et de parler. Elle reconnut sans difficulté son compagnon et se détendis.

« Je peux savoir où tu nous a emmenés encore ? »

L'homme tremblait de colère. Voyager oui, se faire pourchasser, non. Pourquoi le Docteur ne comprenait pas qu'il avait une limite à ne pas franchir ? C'était dans ses moments là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être sur cette fichue plage, à profiter du bruit et du soleil. Le Maître la lâcha soudainement en levant les mains. Le Docteur l'imita en apercevant la Bête qui avait collé la pointe contre le dos de son ami. Une violente douleur au crâne lui fit perdre connaissance.

XXX

« Docteur ! »

Une main la secoua vivement pendant que la voix familière du Maître résonnait. L'esprit un peu embrumé, elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était le froid vif du sol où elle était posée. C'était du métal gris qui semblait relativement récent. Des bruits d'animaux résonnaient et sentit quelqu'un lui lécher la joue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était enfermée avec des humains dans une cage similaire à celle des lapins.

Le Maître était dans celle d'à côté. La pièce possédait deux immenses cages parallèles où étaient enfermés des humains : celle de droite où était le Docteur était constituée uniquement de femmes et d'enfants tandis que celle de gauche où était le Maître ne possédait que des individus mâles. Ils pouvaient se voir, communiquer et au grand mot passez leur main entre les barreaux. Le Docteur se tourna vers une femme rousse à côté d'elle, qui léchait le sol crasseux. La même qui lui avait lécher la joue un peu plus tôt.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ? »

La femme ne sembla la calculer et se mit sur le dos, comme un chien qui se roulait dans la boue. Joyeusement, elle se mit à bouger n'importe comment et fut bientôt imitée par une autre femme blonde.

« Laisse tomber, même une fleur à plus d'intelligence qu'eux. J'ai déjà essayé pendant que tu prenais du bon temps au pays des rêves. La porte est là-bas. »

L'homme lui montra du doigt la porte de la prison en fer.

« J'ai de trop grosses mains pour pouvoir les passer à travers les barreaux, ils sont plus serrés là-bas mais toi par contre, ça devrait passer. D'une certaine façon, tu devrais me remercier. C'est grâce à moi que tu as des mains fines. »

« Te remercier de quoi ? De t'être amusé à me changer d'apparence toutes les trente secondes parce que tu ne savais pas quoi faire de ta vie ? »

Le Docteur ignora la tête blasée de son ami et se concentra sur le loquet. Celui-ci fut d'une facilité déconcertante à ouvrir. Pourquoi les humains enfermés ici n'avait réussi à défaire un objet aussi facile ? Sans attendre, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la seconde cage et l'ouvrit pendant qu'une alarme retentissait. Le Maître lui attrapa la main et lui fit signe de se diriger vers la sortie. Quant aux humains, ils commençaient à sortir d'un air hagard. Certains poussaient même des gémissements de terreurs. Certains rampaient tel des vers de terre tandis que d'autres mordillaient le métal froid de la porte désormais ouverte.

« On s'occupera d'eux quand on sera en sécurité, d'accord ? Ils s'en servent comme animaux de laboratoires. Je les ai vus pendant que tu dormais. »

L'alarme devenait de plus en plus forte et stridente. Le Maître n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute cette régénération, tenant avec force la main de son amie. L'horreur des tests qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur les humains le terrifiait. Bon, ils étaient stupides, mais quand même ! Le problème lorsque l'on était un Seigneur du Temps, c'était qu'ils pouvaient être confondus trop facilement avec des espèces inférieures. Autant il pouvait se permettre de torturer par contre se faire retourner la faveur, très peu pour lui.

Le Docteur se mit à monter les escaliers où elle pouvait entrevoir de la lumière. Ils finirent par arriver dans un immense couloir où les attendaient les Bêtes. La femme se tourna pour faire demi-tour et se rendit compte que la porte menant au couloir était désormais fermée. Ils étaient de nouveau bloqués. Le Maître soupira et se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de sa meilleure amie.


	10. Chapitre 10

Désolée, voici la suite de l'histoire,

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,

Enjoy !

XXX

Retour à la case départ. Ils étaient enfermés tous les deux dans une petite cage aux barreaux gris et moche. Le Maître était dans un état de rage complet. Se faire pourchasser par des Ours mutants n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Loin de là. A la limite, il acceptait de les gouverner, être leur prisonnier et puis quoi encore ?

« Coincé ici comme un animal ! Si j'avais su, je serais resté sur le Valiant ! »

« Où est passé ton esprit de découverte et de danger ? »

Le Docteur avait dit ça sur un ton mutin pendant que son ami se renfrognait, visiblement vexé. Elle passa sa main sur tempe, elle avait mal à la tête. Le coup de tout-à-l'heure n'y était pas étranger. Avec un peu de chance, le Maître ne remarquerait rien.

« Allez, viens m'aider. Je ne pense pas que la serrure soit des plus difficiles à ouvrir. »

« Attends, quelqu'un viens. »

Le Maître la prit par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Effectivement, un ours s'approcha d'eux. Il avait la fourrure un peu gris-bleu et marron à des endroits. Ses poils avaient l'air cependant très doux.

« On dirait des ours en peluches géants, tu ne trouves pas ? La couleur en moins. »

« La crasse en plus aussi. »

La Bête leur posa deux assiettes avec deux fourchettes et une cuillères à soupe. Le Docteur lui sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voulait voir pourquoi ils étaient enfermés, surtout que son compagnon ne le supporterais plus très longtemps. Son ego de dictateur l'empêchait de se voir comme prisonnier sur le long terme. A son grand surprise, elle n'aperçut que de la bonté dans les yeux de l'ours. Celui-ci grogna et ferma la cage.

« Tu as faim ? Ils nous ont apportés des spaghettis. »

Avec mauvaise grâce, il attrapa l'assiette et ignora le Docteur. Il était furieux d'être dans cette situation et c'était uniquement de sa faute ! Elle et sa manie de vouloir tout visiter et de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Le Maître haïssait être enfermé : trop de mauvais souvenir lui revenait. Notamment les séances de torture qu'il avait pu avoir, lorsqu'il fut prisonnier sur Gallifrey, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela.

« Je croyais que ton Tardis nous permettais de traduite toutes les langues ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini de réparé le Traducteur ce matin... Il n'y avait que quelques langues de touchées. La probabilité n'était que de 1% de tomber sur un langue intraductible. »

L'homme soupira, agacé.

« Tu ne pouvais en voler un plus récent ? Et neuf ? »

« Elle était abandonnée dans un musée… C'était beaucoup plus facile… Et puis je trouvais qu'elle avait du charme ! »

« Personne n'en voulait de ce Tardis, il est tellement capricieux qu'ils n'ont même pas voulu te le reprendre. Ils étaient même à la limite de te supplier de le garder. Après tout, à part toi, qui voudrait s'enquiquiner d'avoir une machine qui ne t'emmène jamais où tu veux ? J'attends toujours cette plage. »

Le Docteur ne releva pas l'énième pique lancée contre son Tardis. Une violente vague de douleur à la tête la saisie, la faisant grimacer et poser sa main sur sa tête. Une fois son repas fini, le Maître se mit à observer la serrure et aperçut un boîtier interne qui empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir sans une clef spécifique. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Ce ne serait pas difficile à casser. Il attrapa la fourchette et commença à démonter le système. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.

« Partons avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. »

Le Docteur ne se fit pas prier et sortit joyeusement. La porte était grande ouverte et donnait vue sur un immense corridor vert, qui rappelait étrangement le ciel étrange de la planète. Le Maître se dirigea rapidement mais fut stoppé par un mur invisible et une alarme stridente se déclencha.

« Génial, un champ de force. »

« On est bon pour changer encore de cage. »

«Elle commence à sérieusement me gaver ta planète ! »

« Les voilà. Essaie d'avoir l'air calme. »

Sans surprise, les ours arrivèrent et les emmenèrent ailleurs. Cette fois, cela ressemblait à une petite maison, avec une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et une chambre.

« Vois l'avantage, au moins c'est déjà plus confortable que les deux autres cages. On devrait se reposer un peu et après réfléchir sérieusement à la situation. »

Le Maître hocha la tête et observa l'air fatigué de la jeune femme, qui s'était assise sur le canapé qui était d'une jolie couleur blanche. Le mobilier avait l'air neuf et la peinture récente. Il fronça les yeux en apercevant un liquide rouge sur l'épaule de son ami et reconnut sans difficulté du sang. La colère monta en lui d'un cran. Elle était blessée et encore une fois elle ne le lui avais pas dis. Avec douceur, il souleva les cheveux du Docteur et aperçut une plaie sur le côté du crâne. Elle avait dû se faire ça en se cognant les barreaux de la cage lorsque les Bêtes l'y avait jetée. C'était aussi la raison de pourquoi elle était restée aussi longtemps inconsciente.

« Comment ai-je pu louper cette blessure ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu souffrais ? Tu sais quoi, tu es insupportable. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à nos « hôtes » de te soigner. Tu me fatigues à toujours cacher quand tu es blessée. »

La jeune femme détourna le regard ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il avait envie de tout envoyer valser. Il fallait qu'il parte, sinon il serait violent. Et frapper le Docteur juste par colère le révulsait.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Le Docteur attrapa la main de son meilleur ami mais il la repoussa. Il le regretta immédiatement en voyant le visage peiné de son amie mais il ne compris pas l'éclat de culpabilité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Une envie de s'excuser le saisit mais il la repoussa. Il était le Maître après tout et faire ça, c'était reconnaître qu'il avait tort or, il n'avait jamais tort.

La chambre était une grande pièce assez jolie, meublée avec élégance. Dans les placards, il y avait des vêtements et de multiples bibelots qui donnaient un air chaleureux à la pièce. On avait du mal à croire que c'était une prison. La caméra en haut à gauche le rappela de plein fouet au Maître. Ils étaient comme des rats de laboratoires, observés dans les moindres détails. Il posa sa veste sur la caméra, se changea et repris sa veste. Le Seigneur du Temps se coucha mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, il regrettait les mots qu'il avait dit et être enfermé le rendait exécrable. Mais étais-ce une raison pour avoir été méchant avec le Docteur ? Agacé, il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le faisait sentir comme cela ? Avec les tambours, jamais il ne se serait posé la question. Il s'en était voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait pendant des années mais là ce n'étais pas pareil. Avant les tambours avaient dirigés sa vie, l'avait torturé pendant des années, comme s'il avait était directement enfermé avec eux à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et être prisonnier, pour cette raison, lui rappelait la souffrance qu'il avait vécu. Cela avait mis du temps, mais il avait accepté les mauvais actes qu'il avait commis. Pourtant le Docteur n'y étais pour rien et il lui avait lancé des piques toute la journée. Et jamais, elle ne le lui avait rien reproché. Elle ne le ferait sûrement sans doute jamais. Cette ambivalence qu'il avait avec elle le gênait. Elle devait sûrement savoir la cause de son irritabilité bien avant que lui le sache. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit encore plus mal. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas connu ce sentiment désagréable qu'était la _culpabilité_.


End file.
